Love In Apartment
by Roullete Cyrax Noa
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang anak pejabat seperti Sakura, bertemu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke, tukang susu keliling idola para wanita yang tampan tapi menyebalkan. Akankah benih-benih cinta dapat muncul di antara mereka? Chap 3 Update. Setelah hiatus lama.
1. Chapter 1

**Love In Apartment**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang anak pejabat seperti Sakura, bertemu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke, tukang susu keliling idola para wanita yang tampan tapi menyebalkan.**** Akankah benih-benih cinta dapat muncul di antara mereka?**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), ide pasaran, Aneh bin abal, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Enjoy the fic ^_^**

**.**

**.**

"Waw..." Mata Sakura berkilat-kilat menatap cincin bertahtakan safir biru di genggamannya kini. "Cantik sekali." Ia membolak-balik cincin itu untuk mengecek kilatannya. Ia masih saja memandang cincin itu dengan kagum hingga sebuah tangan mengambil paksa cincin itu dari tangannya. Ia merengut.

"Kampungan sekali sih," cibir Rin sambil mengacak rambut anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

"Terserah..." Sakura menyilangkan tangan di dada seraya mengerucutkan bibir. Gaya khasnya jika sedang ngambek.

Rin tersenyum tipis. "Ini milikmu, Sayang." Rin menyodorkan cincin itu pada Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya. Dari calon suamimu." Jawaban Rin kontan membuat senyum Sakura memudar.

"Apa?" Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Cincin itu dari calon suamimu. Kau akan dijodohkan dengan putera dari kolega ayahmu. Ibu belum bilang, ya?" Rin meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu sambil menatap puterinya dengan seksama.

"Tapi... Tapi kan..." Takut-takut gadis itu menatap balik ke arah ibunya. Yang ada ia hanya menunduk sembari memain-mainan telunjuknya. Rin mengernyit melihat gelagat aneh Sakura.

"Jangan katakan kau sudah punya kekasih, Sakura. Kita sudah sepakat tentang hal itu." Rin memegang dagu anaknya.

Sakura meneguk ludah. Tidak mungkin ia membongkar hubungannya dengan Gaara kepada ibunya. Selama tiga bulan ini, ia dan Gaara hanya bisa berkomunikasi melalui email atau telepon. Bertemu langsungpun masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Ia menggigit bibir.

"Aku kan belum melihat pemuda itu. Aku tak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal," kilah Sakura mencoba mencari-cari alasan.

Rin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sakura. "Kau akan segera mengenalnya. Besok kita akan makan siang bersama keluarga mereka. Kau tidak akan menyesal, Sayang."

Sakura menimbang-nimbang. Dilihat dari cincin pemberiannya sih sepertinya pemuda yang dijodohkan dengannya berwajah rupawan dan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Lagipula sayang cincinnya. Kalau ditolak, pasti cincin itu langsung diambil. Kalau pakai basa-basi dulu, kemungkinan cincinnya akan diambil bisa berkurang. Otak matre Sakura mulai jalan rupanya.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan mencoba mengenalnya dulu," putus Sakura sambil mengelus-ngelus cincin safir birunya.

**OoO**

Sakura menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang ia sandarkan dipinggir jendela mobil. Matanya tertuju pada objek-objek bergerak yang berada di luar namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan gusar. Saat ini ia sedang menuju ke restoran di mana keluarganya akan makan siang bersama dengan keluarga kolega ayahnya untuk menyusul ayah dan ibunya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana.

"Sial..." Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi. Ibiki mengernyitkan dahi dari balik kemudi. Ia mengamati majikannya yang kini tampak kusut melalui spion kecil di depannya.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanyanya seraya melirik sekilas ke belakang.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku berubah pikiran, Paman. Aku tak mau dijodohkan. Persetan dengan cincin ini."

Ibiki tersenyum geli. "Mungkin Nona perlu melihat dan mengenalnya dulu. Setelah itu baru mengambil keputusan. Saya yakin Tuan dan Nyonya tidak akan salah memilih." Pria itu mencoba memberikan saran.

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut. "Semoga saja, Paman."

**OoO**

Sakura melangkahkan kaki ke dalam bangunan megah itu. Lampu-lampu kristal, alunan musik klasik yang mengalun indah, tamu-tamu dengan pakaian resmi, sungguh tipikal restoran bintang lima. Matanya mencari-cari di mana kiranya Ayah dan Ibunya berada. Suasana restoran ini cukup ramai. Para pelayan tampak bersliweran sambil membawa nampan-nampan berisikan masakan-masakan mewah yang harganya selangit.

Ia masih saja mencari-cari sebelum matanya menangkap keberadaan ayah dan ibunya di meja besar yang letaknya di dekat jendela. Ia tersenyum kecil dan berjalan pelan ke arah orang tuanya. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya sambil memicingkan mata. Mencoba melihat dua sosok yang baru saja datang dan menghampiri ayah dan ibunya.

Matanya membesar. Tubuhnya langsung kaku. Jantungnya serasa ingin berhenti menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dua sosok yang kini berbicara dengan ayahnya adalah Maito Guy bersama dengan putera kesayangannya, Rock Lee.

Susah payah ia menelan ludah. Kerongkongannya serasa tercekat. Maito Guy adalah salah satu kolega ayahnya. Pasti Lee yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Tak disangkanya sama sekali bahwa orang tuanya akan tega menjodohkan dirinya dengan pemuda aneh berbulu mata lentik seperti Lee.

Lee merupakan teman satu universitas Sakura. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kampusnya bahwa pemuda yang gemar berbaju ketat itu memiliki perasaan khusus kepadanya. Dan bukan rahasia lagi, bahwa Sakura sudah berjuta-juta kali menolak pernyataan cinta dari Lee baik secara halus –berbicara baik-baik– maupun secara kasar –menghajar Lee sampai masuk rumah sakit–.

'Ini pasti konspirasi terselubung,' batinnya. Gadis itu mundur perlahan. Ia harus segera kabur sebelum ayah atau ibunya melihatnya. Sakura langsung berbalik dan mengambil langkah seribu. Peduli setan mau kemana. Yang penting kabur dulu. Keselamatan dirinya lebih penting. Ia terus menerus berlari cepat dan keluar dari restoran itu.

'Lovely Mother _calling_.'

Sakura melotot melihat panggilan yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membanting ponselnya karena takut dan gugup. Ia terus menerobos kerumunan orang yang memandangnya dengan pandangan heran. Tak lama kemudian ia berhenti dan menyandarkan dirinya di dinding. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia meringis dan memijit kakinya yang lecet akibat lari marathon dengan sepatu hak tinggi. Sakura mengusap keringat di pelipisnya sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lumayan jauh juga ia berlari.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Berpikir kira-kira ke mana sebaiknya ia akan pergi. Jika ia pulang ke rumah saat ini, sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri. Tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jari ketika melihat sebuah bus antar kota yang berhenti di sebuah halte.

Dengan langkah pasti ia berjalan dan masuk ke dalam bus tersebut. Ia menghela nafas lega. Paling tidak untuk beberapa waktu ke depan ia akan terbebas dari perjodohan itu. Sakura telah memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah neneknya yang berada di pinggiran kota Konoha. Meskipun tujuan bus ini ke luar kota, tapi Sakura masih bisa menyuruh sopir bus untuk menurunkannya di daerah perbatasan.

Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya yang lelah. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang pening. Sesekali ia menguap dan mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair. Sedikit demi sedikit, sang puteri pun mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**OoO**

"Eng..." Sakura melenguh pelan ketika dirasakannya seseorang menggoyang pelan bahunya.

"Maaf, Nona. Kita sudah sampai," ujar seseorang sambil terus menggoyang bahunya dengan perlahan.

Sakura membuka matanya. "Ini di mana?" tanyanya dengan suara agak serak. Matanya masih tampak sayu dan memerah.

"Kita sudah sampai di Suna, Nona. Silahkan turun," ucap sang kondektur sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Tunggu. Kita sudah sampai di mana?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Di Suna, Nona," sahut kondektur itu seraya mengangkat alis.

"APA?" pekik Sakura. Ia mulai kalang kabut. Sepertinya ia ketiduran sampai tak sadar bahwa ia telah berada di kota yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari Konoha. Perbatasan pasti telah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ada apa?" tanya kondektur itu dengan heran.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya lirih.

Sakura bergegas turun dari bus dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sepi. Ia melirik ke arah jam di pergelangan tangannya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jam 12 malam. Pantas saja lingkungannya sudah sepi. Hanya sesekali terdengar deru kendaraan yang lewat di jalanan.

Sakura mengusap-ngusap lengannya untuk sekedar mengusir rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Gaun hitam berbahan satin miliknya tak dapat melindungi tubuhnya dari udara malam seperti ini. Ia mulai berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan. Sebagian besar tempat telah tutup. Hanya beberapa tempat saja yang masih buka. Itu pun yang memang beroperasi pada malam hari. Sakura sedikit bergidik mendapati beberapa pria yang sedang berada di depan bangunan klub malam menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Timbul sedikit penyesalan di hatinya. Kenapa ia harus lari, kenapa ia harus ketiduran, dan kenapa ia harus membanting ponselnya. Sekarang apa ia dapat? Terkatung-katung tanpa tujuan di tempat yang asing dan berbahaya. Malam hari pula.

Sakura menendang kaleng di depannya dengan kesal. Ia tak punya siapapun di Suna. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalan kota Suna. Berharap mendapat penginapan yang layak untuk tempatnya tidur malam ini.

'Srek. srek.'

Sakura membalikan badannya. Tak ada siapapun. Ia mengelus tengkuknya yang mulai dingin dan meneguk ludah. Ia memang bukan seorang yang penakut. Namun sendirian di tengah kegelapan malam seperti ini tentu saja membuatnya merinding.

Ia mulai berjalan kembali. Mencoba mengabaikan suara-suara yang mengusik pendengarannya.

'Srek.'

Sakura perlahan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah belakang. Tiba-tiba wajahnya pucat pasi. Sekelebat bayangan muncul di hadapannya dan membentuk siluet seseorang.

"Oh... Tidak..." Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura sontak berlari kencang sambil menenteng sepatunya. Ia terus menerus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Gaunnya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin yang mulai menusuk persendiannya. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang berjalan terseok-seok –mungkin karena mabuk- yang akan masuk ke sebuah bangunan apartemen.

Sakura mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang dan ikut masuk ke bangunan itu. Sakura mengamati tempat itu dengan seksama. Bangunan itu tidak bisa dikatakan mewah namun berukuran cukup besar. Mungkin terdapat beberapa apartemen yang bisa di sewa di tempat ini. Entah karena keasyikan melihat-lihat, tanpa sadar gadis itu terus saja mengikuti langkah pemuda itu hingga ke depan pintu apartemennya. Sakura baru sadar ketika pemuda mabuk yang diikutinya masuk dan membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aduh! Brengsek," makinya sambil mengusap-ngusap hidungnya yang memerah.

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. Lampu temaram dan suasana senyap seperti ini membuat bulu kuduknya merinding lagi. Dengan ragu ia memutar kenop pintu di hadapannya. Nihil. Pintunya terkunci. Ia mengalihkan perhatian ke pintu lainnya dan mencoba membukanya. Sama saja.

'GRRR...' Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan sebal. Ingin rasanya ia mendobrak masuk ke salah satu apartemen di sini. Gadis itu butuh istirahat dan untuk istirahat ia butuh tempat yang aman dan hangat. Ia tak tahu penginapan di sekitar sini dan ia terlalu takut untuk keluar ke jalanan lagi. Ini sudah tengah malam dan tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Sambil komat-kamit, Sakura mencoba untuk membuka salah satu pintu apartemen.

'CKLEK.'

Pintu terbuka. Sakura langsung sumringah. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan untuk mengamati kondisinya.

"Halooo..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa ada orang?" Sakura mulai beranjak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Apartemen yang rapi. Cukup sederhana namun semua barang-barangnya tertata dengan apik. Pasti penghuninya adalah seorang wanita. Sakura mendesah lega. Sepertinya ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman malam hari ini.

Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan musik opera dari salah satu ruangan itu. Sakura bergegas menuju ke arah di mana suara itu berasal.

'Sasuke's Room.'

Sakura menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu. Tidak salah lagi. Sambil tersenyum ia mulai membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.

"Permisi. Maaf, Nyonya. Aku tidak sopan. Aku—" kata-kata Sakura terhenti seketika melihat sesosok tubuh polos seorang pemuda dari arah belakang. Mulutnya membuka dan matanya membelalak.

Mendengar suara dari arah belakang, pemuda itu kontan membalikkan badannya. Dan...

'CROTT.'

"HEY! KAU SIAPA?"

'BRUG.'

Alhasil Sakura pingsan dengan darah mengucur dari hidung karena dengan suksesnya melihat tubuh polos nan sexy seorang Sasuke.

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

**Huwaa... Cerita apa ini? *garuk-garuk tanah*. Maaf banget kalau ceritanya super ga jelas kayak gini. Ide ceritanya muncul tiba-tiba aja sih di otak saya. Ehmm... Jadi gimana minna? Fic ini bagusnya dilanjutin apa nggak? Saya minta reviewnya ya Heheheh *dilempar tombak*. Saran & kritik (except flame) sangat dibutuhkan ^_^...**

**Akhir kata...**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love In Apartment**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang anak pejabat seperti Sakura, bertemu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke, tukang susu keliling idola para wanita yang tampan tapi menyebalkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to :**

**Nurama Nurmala, 4ntk4-ch4n, Fidya Raina Malfoy, Me, Imechan, Rizuka Hanayuuki, Sasusaku phoreper, Michiko Michiharu, Bell-chan, Tsumuji Nijikawa, Uryu Ryu Yu Ryuzaki, Shirayuki-Asahara**

**Dan semua silent readers yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini ^_~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), ide pasaran, Aneh bin abal, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Enjoy the fic ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Kedua alis Sasuke nyaris bertaut melihat sesosok gadis aneh yang kini tengah terbaring di atas kasur empuknya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding lalu mendengus sebal. Siapa yang tak marah jika apartemennya dimasuki orang tak dikenal dan dengan seenak jidatnya pingsan begitu saja karena berhasil melihat tubuh polos Sasuke yang aduhai. Pemuda itu memijit kening dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Sepertinya keperjakaan yang susah payah dijaganya selama bertahun-tahun harus berakhir sampai disini.

"Eng..." suara pelan gadis itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan pelan mendekati sang gadis dengan tampang sangar.

"Di mana ini?" Sakura memicingkan matanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala pinknya.

"Di kamarku, Bodoh. Pergi sekarang dari apartemenku." Tanpa basa-basi dan kata pengantar, Sasuke langsung mengusir gadis itu. Sakura mendongak dan seketika matanya membulat melihat pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Bayangan tubuh atletisnya praktis terlintas di otak mesum Sakura. Ia langsung menunduk dengan pipi yang memerah.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang merona, tentu saja telinga dan wajah tampan Sasuke ikut-ikutan merona bak tomat busuk. Apa lagi yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu selain kejadian laknat tadi.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam ya, Gadis gila. Apa saja yang kau lihat, hah?" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sembari memain-mainkan jarinya. Bingung mau menjawab apa. Ia menggigit bibir sebelum membuka suara.

"A-aku memang melihat semuanya. Tapi tenang saja. Hanya sekilas kok. Aku kan sudah pingsan duluan." Sakura mencoba memberikan pembelaan.

"Tenang katamu? Kau sudah melihat semuanya dan kau bilang tenang. Kau gila," ucap Sasuke agak keras.

Sakura mendelik. "Kau yang gila. Siapa suruh telanjang seperti itu. Bukan salahku kalau aku melihatnya," sergahnya lagi.

"Lupa ya? INI APARTEMENKU!" jawab Sasuke ketus seraya menyentil dahi lebar Sakura.

Gadis itu meringis sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya yang memerah karena sentilan Sasuke. "Maaf, aku lupa."

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Keluar dari tempatku sekarang juga. Ini jam dua malam. Aku mau tidur." Sasuke menarik lengan gadis itu agar segera beranjak keluar dari apartemennya. Pemuda itu menyeret Sakura keluar dan bersiap menutup pintu apartemennya namun dengan kilat tangan mungil Sakura menahan pintu dan memaksa untuk masuk.

"Aku juga mau tidur. Numpang..." rengek Sakura sambil menarik-narik ujung kaos Sasuke dengan tampang memelas. Berharap pemuda itu mau membukakan pintu maaf dan pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau. Lepas! Pergi! Hush!" Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan kaosnya agar cengkeraman Sakura terlepas.

"Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan aku untuk masuk, aku akan berteriak agar penghuni di sini terbangun dan menghajarmu," ancam Sakura seraya berkacak pinggang. Ia berdiri tegak di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke seolah menantang pemuda di depannya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Silahkan. Kau orang asing. Paling-paling kau yang akan dihajar." Sasuke terkekeh pelan lalu bersiap menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Aku akan berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa kau mencoba memperkosaku."

'SREK.'

Sakura menyobek lengan gaunnya hingga bahunya sedikit terekspos. Hal itu kontan membuat Sasuke membuka kembali pintu apartemennya dan menyenderkan bahu di kusen pintu.

"Kau mengancamku? Coba saja kalau berani," tantang Sasuke balik. Ia mulai kesal karena jam tidurnya yang berharga harus hilang begitu saja karena gadis aneh ini.

Sakura tersenyum singkat, menarik nafas, dan...

"KYAAA!"

**oOo**

Seorang pria berambut perak tampak memijit-mijit pelipisnya sambil sesekali menenangkan wanita disampingnya yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sudahlah, Rin. Jangan menangis terus. Kau membuatku pusing," bujuk Kakashi sembari mengelus-elus punggung istrinya yang sesenggukan.

Rin mendelik dan menarik rambut jabrik suaminya dengan sebal. "Tentu saja aku menangis, Suami bodoh. Sakura menghilang dan kita tak tahu dia ada di mana. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menculiknya?" Rin menangis lagi dengan raut wajah yang dramatis dan sinetronis.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba mendinginkan kepala karena sudah dikatai bodoh oleh istri sendiri. Ia memang khawatir dengan putri semata wayangnya. Namun berbekal pengalaman pribadi di masa lalu, pria itu yakin jika Sakura pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sejak kecil, Sakura sudah diajari oleh Tsunade bagaimana cara memukul orang dengan baik dan benar. Kakashi sendiri sudah pernah merasakan nikmatnya bogeman mentah Sakura di punggungnya. Ayahnya saja dihajar, apalagi orang lain.

"Tenang saja, Rin. Tidak akan ada apa-apa dengan Sakura. Aku sudah menyuruh Ibiki untuk mencari informasi. Lagipula kalau dia hilang, kita kan masih bisa membuat penggantinya," Kakashi mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan candaannya.

Rin menoleh ke arah suaminya dengan wajah bringas. "Kalau dia hilang, aku juga akan menghilangkanmu, Kashi."

Kakashi langsung hening.

"Eng... Nyonya, benar apa kata Kakashi-san. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Kita perlu istirahat." Giliran Maito Guy yang buka suara. Kalau boleh jujur, Guy sendiri sudah kebelet ingin pulang. Hanya karena anaknya yang kurang ajarlah, dengan terpaksa ia ikut nimbrung untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura yang menghilang.

"Hiks... Hiks... Sakura-_chan_ di mana? Jangan-jangan dia kabur karena tidak ingin dijodohkan. Hiks... Hiks..." Lee mencoba berspekulasi sambil mengusap bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

Kakashi menatap malas ke arah Lee. Ini lagi satu. Kalau mau jujur, ia sendiri ingin menyuruh Guy dan Lee untuk segera angkat kaki dari rumahnya. Hanya karena Guy adalah koleganya, dengan terpaksa ia harus berlapang dada menerima keberadaan Guy dan Lee yang tiba-tiba saja ikut-ikutan nimbrung mencari keberadaan Sakura. Agak menyesal kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan duo alis tebal ini pada saat di restoran tadi.

"Benar juga. Mungkin Sakura minggat karena tidak ingin dijodohkan. Bagaimana ini, Kashi?" Rin makin histeris.

"Itu pasti. Kalau saja Sakura-_chan_ dijodohkan denganku pasti ia tidak akan lari." Lee lebih histeris.

Kakashi sweatdrop. Sakura memang tidak akan lari, namun akan langsung tewas di tempat jika yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah Lee. Setidaknya itu menurut Kakashi.

"Lebih baik kita istirarahat. Kita akan menunggu informasi dari Ibiki dan akan memulai pencarian sesegera mungkin. Selamat malam," putus pria itu menyudahi diskusinya.

**oOo**

Mendengar teriakan Sakura, praktis membuat Sasuke melotot dan dengan sigap langsung membekap mulut Sakura serta menyeretnya masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menyandarkan gadis itu ke dinding. Tidak disangkanya sama sekali, bahwa Sakura berani untuk menjerit sekeras itu.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana kalau pemilik apartemen ini mendengar. Aku bisa diusir, "desisnya tepat di telinga gadis itu. Sakura yang masih dibekap hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar derap langkah yang tergesa-gesa menuju apartemen Sasuke. Namun belum sempat Sasuke melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada Sakura, pintu telah dibuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria yang kini tengah menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan mata terbelalak.

Seorang pemuda merangkul dan membekap seorang gadis dengan baju yang tersobek serta tubuh yang saling merapat di dinding. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa.

"I-ini tidak benar. Kau sudah berani membawa wanita ke dalam apartemenmu dan berbuat yang tidak-tidak." Pria tersebut menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan raut wajah pucat.

Sasuke dan Sakura sontak menjauhkan diri.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kakuzu-_san_. Aku bisa menjelaskannya." Sasuke mencoba membujuk si pemilik apartemen yang masih menatapnya dengan mata membesar.

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan. Segera bayar biaya apartemen bulan ini dan angkat kaki dari sini. Kau bisa mencemarkan nama baikku." Kakuzu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk meminta uang pada Sasuke.

"Ini cukup?" Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja langsung mengacungkan segepok uang tepat di wajah Kakuzu. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tangan lentik Kakuzu dengan cekatan menyambar uang yang ada di genggaman Sakura.

"Ok. Selamat bersenang-senang," Kakuzu berkata seraya melemparkan senyum termanis yang ia punya.

Sasuke mendecih. "Bukankah kau bilang aku bisa mencemarkan nama baikmu?" tanyanya datar.

"Yang mana ya?" Kakuzu balik bertanya dengan gaya sok amnesianya. Sasuke mencibir. Ia sudah hafal dengan tabiat Kakuzu. Memang dasarnya matre, lihat uang sedikit saja pasti langsung lupa ingatan.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sensitif. Maafkan aku mengganggu waktu kalian. Silahkan beristirahat," lanjutnya lagi seraya keluar dari apartemen sambil melambaikan tangan sok akrab.

Sakura menutup pintu apartemen lalu berbalik ke arah Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

"Mulai hari ini, aku juga berhak tinggal di apartemen ini. Selamat malam." Sakura berjalan santai melewati Sasuke yang masih terpaku pada posisinya.

"Hey, kau mau ke mana, Bodoh?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap malas ke arah gadis pink itu.

"Ke kamar. Ngantuk," jawab Sakura acuh tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau pikir itu kamarmu. Kau tidur di sofa." Sasuke segera menyusul langkah Sakura untuk mendahuluinya.

Gadis itu menahan lengan Sasuke. "Aku ini wanita, Tuan. Kau saja yang tidur di luar. Kau bukan banci kan? Selamat tidur." Dengan tidak sopannya Sakura langsung masuk dan menutup pintu kamar.

"Sialan," gerutu Sasuke. Pemuda itu beranjak menuju sofa dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang lemas. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan kesialannya hari ini. Dalam hitungan menit, pemuda itu pun telah terlelap di alam bawah sadarnya.

'Semoga mimpi buruk ini cepat berakhir.'

**oOo**

Sakura merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar seraya menguap. Staminanya sudah lumayan pulih mengingat malam kemarin adalah malam yang cukup melelahkan baginya.

Dengan perlahan ia keluar dari kamar dan meneliti seisi apartemen. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pemuda itu di dalam apartemen. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Paling tidak ia tidak perlu lagi melihat tampang jutek pemuda berambut spike itu.

'Kriuk.'

Sakura memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. Berharap ada pengganjal perut di dalam sana. Tidak lucu kalau ia harus mati kelaparan di tempat seperti ini.

Senyumnya berkembang ketika melihat semangkuk bubur daging dan segelas susu telah bertengger manis di atas meja. Ia tersenyum kecil. Namun keningnya sedikit berkerut melihat secarik kertas di samping gelas. Sakura mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

**Hey gadis mesum, ini sarapan untukmu. Aku berangkat kerja dan akan pulang sekitar jam 3. Aku harap aku tak melihatmu lagi setelah aku pulang kerja.**

**Salam tidak damai,**

**Sasuke.**

Sakura merengut kesal. Enak saja si Sasuke itu mengusirnya begitu saja. Ia sudah berbaik hati merelakan uangnya dalam jumlah besar untuk diberikan pada Kakuzu. Jangan harap ia akan pergi dari sini. Lagipula tempat ini tidak terlalu mencolok. Cocok sebagai tempat persembunyiannya untuk sementara waktu. Peduli amat dengan Sasuke. Ia suka atau tidak, Sakura akan tetap tinggal di sini.

**oOo**

Sakura menselonjorkan kakinya di bawah meja sembari menekan-nekan tombol remote TV. Setelah mandi dan berganti dengan pakaian yang ia pinjam tanpa izin dari lemari Sasuke, ia malah menjadi semakin mengantuk dan bosan. Ia melirik jam dinding dan mendesah pelan. Jam setengah empat. Tapi si unggas itu belum pulang juga. Jangan salah mengira kalau ia merindukannya. Hell no. Gadis itu hanya benci dengan suasana senyap seperti ini. Paling tidak dengan kehadiran Sasuke, akan ada yang bisa diajak berkelahi.

'Ting Tong.'

Sakura mengernyit. Tidak mungkin Sasuke menekan bel terlebih dahulu untuk masuk ke apartemennya sendiri. Anak itu kan tidak sopan. Sakura bergegas menuju ke arah pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sasuke? Kenapa wajahmu?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah pemuda itu.

Si pemuda hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa wajahku?"

"Cepat sekali kau keriputan. Padahal kemarin garis keriput itu tak ada di wajahmu," jawab Sakura polos.

Jawaban Sakura praktis membuat bibir pemuda itu meruncing. "INI BUKAN KERIPUT DAN AKU BUKAN SASUKE!" pekiknya tak terima.

"Jangan berteriak di tempat orang, _Baka_ Itachi!" Sasuke yang baru saja datang tiba-tiba menyela. Ia menyeka peluh yang mengalir di dahinya dan langsung masuk tanpa memedulikan Itachi yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

"Begitu cara menyambut kakakmu, hah?" Itachi mengekor masuk lalu merebahkan diri di atas sofa.

"Kau kakaknya ya? Pantas mirip," Sakura bertanya sambil menatap Itachi lekat-lekat.

"Ya. Aku kakaknya. Dan ini bukan keriput," Itachi mengulang kalimat terakhirnya. Masih tak rela dikatai keriput oleh gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa? Jangan-jangan kau istri Sasuke, ya?" tanyanya dengan serius.

Sakura melotot menatap Itachi. "Sembarangan. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan orang miskin, pelit, dan judes seperti dia," jawabnya ketus.

Itachi tampak menahan tawa dan sedetik kemudian ia pun tertawa lepas. "Sasuke, kau dikatai miskin dan pelit lho. Hahaha..." Itachi berkata pada Sasuke yang baru saja muncul dari arah dapur.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Biarkan saja dia berkata seenak jidatnya yang lebar itu. Lagipula dia akan segera pergi dari sini," sahutnya datar.

Sakura tertawa sinis. "Ingat ya. Kau punya hutang padaku. Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari Kakuzu. Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Akan kuganti uangmu. Tapi secara angsuran." Sasuke duduk di samping Itachi seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan tak peduli.

Gadis itu mendecih. "Kau pikir aku tukang kredit barang. Aku tidak terima cicilan. Kalau tidak bisa bayar kontan sekarang, suka atau tidak, aku tidak akan pergi," sahutnya lagi.

Sasuke membuang muka tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Gadis ini makin ditanggapi akan semakin liar dan menyebalkan. Lebih baik didiamkan saja.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Lagipula aku ingin bicara denganmu." Itachi mencoba menengahi. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan padke arah Sakura.

"Maaf, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Uchi—"

"Dia Takizawa Itachi. Cukup panggil Itachi," sela Sasuke. Itachi memandang adiknya sekilas lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku Haruno Sakura," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Haruno? Sepertinya cukup sering kudengar. Kau asli Suna atau dari luar kota?" tanya Itachi. Keningnya sedikit mengernyit.

Sakura menggeleng cepat sambil tertawa hambar. "Harunoki. Harunoki Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura. Aku dari Iwagakure."

Sasuke dan Itachi saling berpandangan lalu menatap Sakura sekilas. Sasuke menarik nafas pelan dan berkata, "baiklah. Kau akan tinggal di sini. Tapi sebelumnya pergilah ke dapur. Buatkan aku dan Itachi minuman." Ia mengibaskan tangan menyuruh Sakura agar segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Sakura manyun. "Baik, Tuan," jawabnya sambil memencong-mencongkan bibir.

Sesaat setelah sosok Sakura meninggalkan mereka, Itachi mulai angkat bicara. "Gadis itu agak aneh."

"Dan mesum," Sasuke melanjutkan. Itachi tertawa singkat lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda di sampingnya.

"Apa kabar, _Otouto_? Lama tak berjumpa." Itachi melirik Sasuke seraya tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Jangan basa-basi, Itachi. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih serius dan memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Pulanglah, Sasuke. Ini perintah."

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

**Lega deh... Akhirnya bisa update juga. Urusan makin banyak bikin kepala makin puyeng. Jadi ya gitu deh... Ngetiknya disempet-sempetin pas ada waktu luang.**

**Tidak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang udah baca & review. Berkat kalian, fic ini masih bisa dilanjutin. Makasih ya :) Peluk dan cium hangat untuk kalian semua *Dirajam readers*. Buat yang belum review, ayo review *teriak pake toa mesjid*... hehehe...**

**Trus gimana dengan chap ini, Minna? Tambah jelekkah atau tambah aneh? Komentar, saran, & kritik (yang membangun) sangat dibutuhkan lho ^_^**

**Akhir kata**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love In Apartment**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang anak pejabat seperti Sakura, bertemu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke, tukang susu keliling idola para wanita yang tampan tapi menyebalkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to :**

**Semua readers yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini ^_~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), ide pasaran, Aneh bin abal, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Enjoy the fic ^_^**

**.**

**.**

"..."

Hening.

Itachi mengernyit. Masih menunggu kalimat apa kiranya yang akan dikeluarkan oleh sang adik. Selang beberapa saat tak ada satupun kata yang meluncur, Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"Tidak mau," ucapnya singkat.

"Oh... Ayolah Sasuke. Semenjak kau pergi, tugasmu selalu dibebankan kepadaku. Kau membuatku susah kau tahu." Itachi merengek sambil menggigit-gigit ujung bantal kursi dengan kesal. Namun Sasuke tak ambil pusing. Ia malah menyalakan TV dan membesarkan volume suaranya agar suara berisik Itachi tak lagi mengganggunya.

Itachi berdecak kesal. Dahinya makin berkerut, pertanda ia mulai berusaha memutar otaknya untuk membujuk adik bodohnya ini.

"Sudah cukup lama, Sasuke. Setelah kau pergi beberapa bulan yang lalu, Ibu sering sakit-sakitan," Itachi berujar dengan nada prihatin. Wajahnya menunduk. Sesekali tangannya tampak mengusap wajahnya yang sengaja dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Sasuke mendengus. Dasar Itachi pembohong. Sasuke tahu Ibunya baik-baik saja di rumah. Kakaknya hanya menggunakan trik kuno itu untuk membuat Sasuke ikut pulang dengannya. Tidak mempan. Lagipula orang bodoh mana yang mau tertipu dengan akting Itachi. Wajah sedihnya lebih terlihat seperti orang yang terkena sembelit.

Sasuke mematikan TV dan mengangkat dagu Itachi agar menatap matanya, membuat Itachi meneguk ludah dan berkeringat dingin. Terang saja. Laki-laki normal mana yang tidak takut diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang pria. Adik sendiri pula. Gondrong-gondrong begini, Itachi kan masih normal.

"Err... Sasuke. Aku ini kakakmu lho..." kata Itachi seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Pemuda emo itu mendecih.

"Sialan. Kau pikir aku tertarik denganmu?" ujarnya.

"Siapa tahu..." Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, sana pergi. Kau menggangguku," jawab Sasuke sambil mendorong Itachi dari sofa.

"Kalau kau tak mau pulang, maka aku putuskan mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini."

'Cyut.'

Urat di jidat seksi Sasuke mulai timbul membentuk persimpangan. Enak saja si gondrong ini mengambil keputusan untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Sudah cukup sial hidup Sasuke menerima gadis pink untuk tinggal menumpang bersamanya. Jangan harap ia akan menambah beban lagi dengan kehadiran Itachi.

"Jangan sembarangan ya, Itachi. Aku sudah menderita dengan si permen karet itu. Jangan membuatku kesal. Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku mencekikmu," ancam Sasuke.

Itachi menjauh. Bulu kuduknya merinding disko diancam seperti itu. Jangan salah. Meski Itachi adalah kakak, namun ia dari dulu agak takut apabila Sasuke sudah serius seperti itu. Sejak mereka masih bocah, adiknya sering menusuk perut Itachi yang ramping dengan jarum jahit ketika mereka bertengkar. Itu masih dibayangkan dengan usia mereka yang sekarang. Apabila mereka bertengkar mungkin pisau dapur lah yang akan menancap di perutnya.

Itachi melirik Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya di sofa. Tampak peluh mengalir dari keningnya. Itachi tahu adiknya sudah bekerja keras seharian ini. Tetapi sampai sekarang ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan Sasuke untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah dan pindah ke Suna seorang diri,bekerja keras sebagai tukang susu, serta menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai Uchiha.

"Apa kau tidak merasa keputusanmu untuk pergi tidak berlebihan?" tanya Itachi.

Yang ditanya malah menghela nafas. Bosan dengan pertanyaan kakaknya. "Aku tidak suka dipaksa seperti itu, Itachi. Ayah terlalu menekanku. Biarkan aku hidup mandiri," sahut Sasuke malas. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut Itachi dengan kaos kaki bekas. Kakaknya ini terlalu banyak bertanya seperti wartawan infotainment.

"Tapi kau hanya diminta untuk mengurus perusahaan." Kali ini Itachi menatap adiknya dengam tajam.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan cara Ayah menekanku. Lagipula masih ada kau kan," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja sendirian, _Baka_." Itachi melempar bantal kursi ke arah Sasuke dengan kesal. Berdebat dengan Sasuke memang kerap membuat pemuda tampan tapi keriput itu hipertensi.

"Dari segi wajah memang aku lebih tampan darimu. Tapi dari segi kemampuan mengelola perusahaan, aku akui kau lebih handal. Makanya jangan lari dari tanggung jawabmu. Aku tidak bisa mengurus semuanya sendirian, Sasuke," lanjutnya lagi.

"Pulanglah Itachi. Gadis itu akan curiga. Aku tidak—" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Aku memanaskan air terlebih dahulu." Sakura meletakkan dua cangkir teh di atas meja bertaplak biru pudar itu.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan." Itachi langsung menyeruput teh hijau di depannya dengan nikmat.

Sakura nyengir. "Kau jauh lebih ramah dibandingkan adikmu."

Sasuke mendelik pada Sakura sementara Itachi malah tertawa membuat pemuda itu makin kesal. Ia langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Bertambah lagi orang menyebalkan selain kakaknya.

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Kau belum meminum tehmu." Sakura manyun melihat Sasuke yang pergi begitu saja ke kamarnya.

"Aku tidak haus," jawab Sasuke tak peduli seraya menutup pintu kamar.

Sakura mendecih. Seharusnya tidak usah dibuatkan minuman sekalian untuk si rambut buntut ayam itu.

"Sasuke memang seperti itu. Terkadang aku ingin menampar jidatnya ketika dia mulai bersikap menyebalkan. Tapi dia adik yang baik." Itachi buka suara demi melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat kesal.

Sakura menoleh sambil mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum masam. "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku punya tempat tinggal untuk sementara."

"Memangnya kenapa kau bisa sampai kemari? Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Oh, anu. Aku cuma berkunjung ke Suna. Memang ada masalah sedikit di tempat asalku tapi itu bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sementara di sini kok." Sakura tertawa hambar membuat dahi Itachi makin berkerut.

"Jangan bilang kau minggat juga seperti dia?"

"Seperti dia? Siapa?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

Itachi mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Hampir saja ia kelepasan bicara. Bisa-bisa Sasuke mengamuk pada dirinya kalau rahasianya terbongkar.

"Bukan apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Aku pergi dulu ya. Lain kali aku ke sini lagi. Katakan padanya sering-seringlah menelfonku." Itachi beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

Sakura mengikuti Itachi dari belakang. "Baiklah Itachi-san. Sampai jumpa." Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya sampai sosok pemuda berkuncir itu menghilang di belokan. Sakura manyun lagi. Nyaris saja ia dicurigai. Merepotkan.

**oOo**

Sakura menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa sembari meregangkan badannya sehabis menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Sasuke. Sejujurnya gadis berambut pink itu hanya ingin memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak mau dicap sebagai tamu kurang ajar oleh pemuda itu. Maka dengan berat hati dimasaknya pula makan malam untuk Sasuke. Namun sudah beberapa jam berlalu, pemuda itu tak kunjung keluar dari kamar. Sesekali mata emeraldnya melirik ke arah pintu kamar, namun tak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka. Jam kayu usang yang dicap Sakura sebagai peninggalan zaman purba telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Jangan-jangan pingsan. kemudian bergegas ke kamar Sasuke dan mengetuk pintunya pelan.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hey, kau mau makan tidak? Aku sudah menyiapkannya."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Dengan perlahan Sakura memutar knop pintu. Sial. Terkunci.

'Dasar keras kepala.' Sakura mendengus sebal lalu melangkah pergi dari situ. Tak lama kemudian ia membawa nampan berisi makanan dan meletakkannya tepat di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak memakannya akan aku hajar kau."

**oOo**

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sepertinya ia ketiduran. Dari kemarin ia memang sangat lelah. Ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan Itachi dan si kepala permen karet itu. Bisa-bisa ia mengalami penuaan dini. Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam 4 subuh. Pantas saja perutnya keroncongan. Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Dahinya berkerut melihat nampan saat ia membuka pintu kamar. Ia mengambil catatan di dalamnya.

**Jangan perlakukan makanan ini seperti teh yang kubuat tadi sore.**

"Gadis bodoh." Sasuke mengambil nampan tersebut dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Ia membuka penutup mangkuk dan mencicipinya sedikit. Dingin. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka makanan dingin namun tak urung dihabiskannya juga. Dalam beberapa menit saja isi mangkuk makanan tersebut habis tak bersisa.

Gadis ini sebenarnya baik. Tapi tertutup oleh tingkahnya yang kadang membuat orang ingin memakan kepala merah mudanya. Perlahan senyum kecil terkembang di bibir tipis pemuda Uchiha itu.

**oOo**

'Tok Tok Tok.'

"Sasuke-kun... Ini aku, Sasuke-kun... Buka pintunya." Lengkingan suara seorang wanita sontak menyadarkan Sakura dari alam mimpinya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan merengut sebal. Siapa pula yang masih pagi begini sudah bertamu ke tempat orang.

Sakura menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi badannya. Ia terdiam sejenak mengingat-ngingat sejak kapan ia memakai selimut. Karena seingatnya semalam ia tidur hanya bermodalkan bantal kursi. Tapi itu tdk berlangsung lama. Peduli amat dengan selimut. Sesegera mungkin sakura melangkah ke arah pintu depan. Karena wanita itu tampak semakin kesurupan jika sakura tidak segera membukakannya pintu. Ketukannya makin keras.

'Kriek.'

Pintu dibuka perlahan.

"Sasukeee- eh, kau siapa? Sejak kapan kau tinggal di sini? Kenapa ada wanita sepertimu di tempat Sasuke-kun?" Wanita itu langsung memberondong Sakura dengan pertanyaan ketika melihat Sakura lah yang membukakan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak masam. Pandangannya meneliti Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Karin –nama wanita itu- mendecih. Tampak tersaingi dengan kehadiran si gadis pink. Iri tentu saja. Wanita mana yang tak mau tingal bersama pemuda tampan seperti Sasuke. Membayangkannya saja Karin serasa ingin mimisan. Agak mesum memang. Padahal wanita berambut merah ini telah memiliki seorang suami, Suigetsu namanya. Tetapi tetap saja turunan Hawa berpaham poliandri ini getol mendekati setiap pria berparas rupawan. Mungkin ingin jadi saingan eyang bubur –nama disamarkan- yang memiliki pasangan lebih dari setengah lusin. Sejak Sasuke pindah ke tempat ini, tanpa basa basi ia langsung menjadi fangirl nomor satu pemuda berambut ayam itu. Dengan bermoduskan sebagai pelanggan susu, tiap minggu Karin lah yang akan menghampiri Sasuke di apartemennya.

Sakura garuk-garuk kepala. Bingung mau menjawab apa. Otaknya yang baru bangun masih butuh pemanasan utuk mencari jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan mendadak dari Karin. Mau bilang saudara, ia malas jika dimiripkan dengan Sasuke. Mau bilang pembantu, lebih tak rela lagi. Akhirnya tingkahnya yang mencurigakan malah membuat Sakura seperti orang hilang ingatan. Kerutan di dahi Karin makin menjadi.

"Jangan-jangan kau ini pencuri ya?" tuduh Karin. Ia langsung mencengkram lengan Sakura untuk mencegah agar kepala permen karet di depannya tidak kabur. Yang dituduh malah mendelik. Tidak terima disebut pencuri. Penyusup sih iya.

"Enak saja! Aku bukan pencuri. Sembarangan," tukas Sakura tak terima. Mana ada pencuri membukakan pintu untuk tamu. Sinting.

"Terus kau siapa?" Karin makin sengit.

"Aku ini—"

"Dia istriku." Suara seksi seseorang memotong kalimat Sakura. Sesosok pemuda manis nan tampan muncul dari belakang Sakura. Berdiri menopangkan bahunya dengan cool di daun pintu. Ia menatap malas ke arah Karin. Sementara Karin nyaris mimisan melihat Sasuke, Sakura malah melotot seperti bakso urat. Istri? Enak saja si kepala ayam itu menyebutnya istri.

"Ada perlu apa?" Suara Sasuke kontan membuyaran lamunan indah Karin tentang pemuda itu.

Karin tampak tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun sudah punya istri ya?" tanyanya dengan tampang kecewa. Tidak menyangka pemuda dingin ini tidak single lagi.

"Hn. Sakura istriku," ulang Sasuke. Karin bagaikan kehilangan gravitasi. Musnah sudah harapannya untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai suami keduanya. Ia mendengus sebal karena kalah saing dengan si merah muda. Sementara Sakura cuma bisa membatu. Ikut alur saja lah. Yang penting aman.

"Apa? Istri?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lain memecahkan ketegangan di antara mereka bertiga. Sasuke mengangkat alis. Karin cengo. Sakura berharap agar ada batu bata yang jatuh dari langit dan menimpa kepalanya agar ia bisa pura-pura amnesia. Kakinya serasa lemas demi melihat sosok rambut merah di belakang Karin.

"Ga-ga-ra... Ba-bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" Sakura tiba-tiba berubah menjadi aziz gagap. Mati kutu.

Gaara melihat tajam Sasuke, pria yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai suami dari kekasihnya. Tangannya terkepal. Susah payah ia mencari keberadaan Sakura yang kabur dari rumahnya, tiba-tiba ia harus menerima kejutan lainnya. Ibarat bagai jatuh tertimpa tangga pula kemudian kena injak orang, begitulah perasaan Gaara kini. Ingin rasanya pemuda dengan tatto di jidat itu menyanyikan lagu Ayu Ting ting alamat palsu untuk mewakili perasaannya yang kini tercabik-cabik bagai daging kurban.

"Jawab Sakura." Gaara buka suara lagi. Minta penjelasan.

Sakura bingung. Pita suaranya seperti tak berfungsi lagi. Masih pagi sudah dibuat begini oleh dua orang kepala merah ini. Gadis ini segera putar otak. Ya, tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali...

'Brukkk.'

Pura-pura mati.

"Sakuraaaa..."

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

**Maaf Minna. Saya hiatus lama banget. Abis kena musibah. Accident. Sakit. Butuh waktu buat sembuh. Hiks... T_T Minta doanya ya *bungkuk-bungkuk*.**

**Udah lama ga nulis jadi maklum kalo ceritanya tambah aneh dan amburadul. Untuk fanfic yang lain nanti nyusul.**

**Tidak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang udah baca & review. Makasih banyak :) Sekali lagi maaf karena nunggu lama banget *siapa yang nunggu? :p***

**Trus gimana dengan chap ini, Minna? **

**Komentar, saran, & kritik (yang membangun) sangat dibutuhkan ^_^**

**Akhir kata**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
